Fishcake and nothing
by NoNoWriter
Summary: Sasuke was 5 years old and thought he was perfect in every way. Until Naruto had him think otherwise. [NaruSasu] AU.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters appearing in this fic.

**A/N**(2012): Hello you. I rewrote this fic, yes I did. And thank you for the reviews so far, you people are amazing! Anyway, enjoy reading!

* * *

Sasuke was 5 years old, and had currently misplaced his composure.

A pair of blue eyes kept on staring at him expectantly, the boy in possession of them showing signs of curiosity and impatience.

But the silence between the two of them continued on a little bit longer, and there was a reason as to why that was.

So then, it was nothing but a fact that Sasuke had gotten the best of genes from his parents. It was not a lie either that most of the girls fancied him because of that fact. Sasuke was smart as well as rich by inheritance.

Good looking, popular, smart, rich.

_Perfect_.

So when a new student joined their class Sasuke chose to ignore their existence altogether, because the boy looked like one of the rugged bunch, and five-year-olds with a status such as Sasuke's had to have _standards_.

The new boy did not heed to those standards, though, and approached Sasuke despite his attempt to glare him away to permanent distance.

And the all-blond boy smiled with teeth and eyes squinted, introducing himself as _Naruto Uzumaki_.

Sasuke lived in the hope that maybe his family name would rattle the boy's casualness enough to make him understand that his presence was unwanted near the persona of _Sasuke Uchiha_.

Yet the boy stayed, a look of thoughtfulness having passed his features before he was all smiles again.

And this was where Sasuke lost his composure.

Because Naruto told him that his name meant _fishcake_ and that it was an ingredient used in ramen and that he loved ramen indeed. He then continued his assault of words by having the gall to ask if Sasuke meant anything.

And even in all his perfectness, Sasuke couldn't answer that question.

Because Sasuke didn't mean anything.

Compared to this boy –this _fishcake_- he didn't mean _anything_.

Attempting to defend himself, Sasuke crossed his arms and told the boy that he'd have him know that his last name was Uchiha which meant _fan_.

The other boy looked at him with something akin to pity and told him that Sasuke wasn't Uchiha. Sasuke was Sasuke and he really couldn't care any less even if his family was a fan.

And Sasuke had a hard time accepting the flavour in his mouth as defeat. After all, there was no way around it when the boy was a fishcake while he was nothing.

Naruto then assured him that it didn't matter much even if his name held no meaning and proceeded to mingle with the other students.

All the while Sasuke could do nothing but watch.

* * *

Over the passing days and weeks and months the two of them evolved a relationship based on rivalry, because Naruto couldn't accept Sasuke's supposed superiority compared to everyone else, while Sasuke was still stuck on the matter of fishcakes and nothingness.

Yet they were kind of, sort of friends. Sasuke could admit as much. He could even admit that Naruto was his very first friend.

Because having watched Naruto interact with their classmates, Sasuke had realised that he didn't really associate with others like that. Sure, he was surrounded by his peers but they didn't really hold the label of friend. They admired him, nothing more.

With Naruto he managed to change that. Their attitudes changed from distant to close and suddenly he didn't feel squealed after, but genuinely liked.

Though none of them liked him like Naruto.

Because Naruto was a fishcake.

And their teachers found it odd that two polar opposites could grow so inseparable.

* * *

At the age of 12 the separation happened. Finance and difference in expectations sent them to different schools so far apart that it was not just a distance, but another life altogether.

Sasuke didn't find himself lonely because of this. People still gathered in herds around him, some of them friends and some unwanted would-be-friends.

Most were girls with constant questions on their lips about his plans for the weekend and if he perhaps wanted to go on a date.

He had no plans and didn't want to go. Thank you, though.

It made his _weasel_ of a brother laugh.

The questionnaires continued on, only one of them stopping him to consider. The girl had pink hair and a name that meant _cherry blossom_. He knew this because the girl went out of her way to tell him this, as well as the fact that her friend blushing from embarrassment beside her was indeed a _boar_.

But Sasuke considered himself mature enough to have gotten over the issue of names and their meaning, and said his standard dismissive.

By the time Sasuke had turned 16, his memory did not recall ever having an issue in the first place. It was just a name, after all, and one did not define their existence on their name alone. So he started a new phase of life in a new school, just as smart and good looking and rich as before.

But it turned out that his confidence was not enough to hold the fort when a familiar mop of blond hair caught his eye on the school's hallways, because Sasuke was not at all prepared to see such maturity on a silly boy who once held his utmost fascination as well as his hand. The sight made his heart flutter and cheeks fluster.

And he couldn't help but lose his composure again, when the boy had his hands on him to pull him away from the group of girls that had him surrounded, telling them that Sasuke couldn't go out with them. After all, Sasuke had _uke_ written in his name, a term which was used while regarding homosexual relationships.

* * *

When Sasuke later woke up in the same bed with the blond boy, he couldn't help but wonder how the boy could so utterly, totally, completely control him by only using his name.

And Naruto just smiled at him and with him, telling that even if Sasuke meant nothing to the world, _Sasuke_ meant the world to _him_.

And Sasuke decided that it was time to swallow his defeat.

Because Naruto meant the world to him as well.

* * *

**The End**

**Comment and Criticize!**


End file.
